Shadowed Valley
by LovelySpaceyGirl
Summary: Story by requested: Cookie4Me  Magma keeps having these strange dreams but she isn't sure what to make of it. Her friends tell her it's probably just excitement about their first mission. She, however, doesn't know what to think. IcemanXMagma


Chapter One

Hey everybody! I'm back! Came back on behalf of a request of a story with IcemanXMagma, so here it is! Might as well do disclaimer now so I can get it out of the way. I don't own characters, plot however is mine, except for a few lines of song called "Don't Go" by Bring Me the Horizon. I know, totally cliché, but that just how I roll friend! Anyway, this story is for Cookie4Me, and I'll try to update regularly and hopefully get to a few other of my stories too. I also take other requests regarding Kingdom of Hearts, X-men, Sonic, L4D, L4D2, RE4, RE5 and Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates! Enjoy!

_He was just standing there, staring with eyes ice cold. I felt water slide down my cheek as I strained for control. On one side I was the teenage girl facing the love of my life, but on the other I was the child saving a complete stranger from a frozen pool. Standing rigid and scared at the side, debating on the things we all fight for. Safety or the right thing. Safety or the right thing. Safety…or the right thing…what do I value more? The Devil's secure embrace or God's blessing? The tears keep coming and they won't stop. The ice all around him looks so threatening, I'd rather stay here where nothing is wrong and everything seems normal…do I make the same decision I made as a child? Risking every friend I ever made at the orphanage to save a boy I've only seen pass me? Did I save him? Can I remember? Let me remember what decision I made so I can make the right one now! The world spins all around me, we're ready to fight. His blue piercing eyes stab my soul. To earn my safety I have to win. But how can I win when I'm paralyzed?_

"_Magma…" he whispered, but I heard him, my ears straining to catch every syllable. "Alison…please…if you have to fight me, then fight me. But I won't hurt you. I just can't…" I looked closely and a part of me died to see his tears. I'm caught between the decision. I knew which one I was going to make, and I was killing myself making it. The ground began to shake and the heat began to rise to the surface. I felt my body raise my internal temperature, reacting to the earth. God forgive me for all my sins…God forgive me for everything…God forgive me for all my sins…God forgive me, __**GOD FORGIVE ME!**_

_The ground burst, spurting lava in every direction surrounding him. This was HIS fault! HIS fault he left! He could have stayed with me and didn't rebel! But he did! HE did! And now it's his fault I have to kill him! HIS! Not mine! But he left…he left our leader…he left me…the tears overwhelmed me as I remembered the day he packed. Standing at the door trying to convince him he was better if he stayed. Stayed with me. He was going to leave me…_

_Instinctively my body jerked forward towards the meaning of my life. He can't leave me! Not again! Screaming I stumbled forward. "DON'T GO!"_

_Knowing what my plead meant; he held his arms out to hold me. The ground directly between us and split, a mini volcano erupting and its contents rapidly fell towards us._

Terrified, I sat up, breathing in gasps. My scream must have awoken the others, because a light turned on outside my door. Gulping, I quickly laid back down. The door creaked open, and to my relief it was only Bobby.

"You okay?" he asked quietly, shutting the door behind him and sitting at the edge of my bed. I nodded, still speechless. He tilted his head slightly. "Nightmare again?"

"It's so strange…it's the same one over and over again…it feels so real…I'm torn…and in my dream I have visions of what happened when we were little…but…I still can't remember it all…" I whispered. He held his arms out and I hugged him immediately, parts of the dream still running in my head.

"It'll be okay, you're probably just nervous for our first mission. It'll probably be okay once you feel a little better!" I nodded in agreement, but only half heartedly. Lightly he kissed my forehead and stood up.

"Well, better go back into my room before Mystique sees me in here. Have a good night's sleep okay? Night!"

"Night…" once he closed the door I turned my lamp on and reached for the empty pink diary on my bedside table. Carefully I flipped through the papers before uncapping the pen that hung onto it by a string and began to write on the first page.

**Monday, February 07, 2011: 5:00 A.M**

**Since Mystique gave me this for my 16****th**** birthday I should probably start filling it in. I'll start with an introduction. My name is Alison Crestmere, age 16, living in outer space sanctum; Asteroid M. Had that nightmare again, it's been going on for a few weeks now. I feel like I'm getting close to overcoming this amnesia and finally discovering how Bobby and I were found. All I know so far is that a pool had something to do with it, and I had to make a choice. Someday I will find out what happened…I just have to keep digging. Until that day though, I should focus on my training. The big day is only a few days away! Our first ever mission! I'm so excited! Maybe Bobby's right, maybe I am just suffering from butterflies. **


End file.
